


Hannigram -  We Were Made To Love Fanvid

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Su-zakana, Fanvids, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Season 1, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Another one of my Hannigram fanvids, featuring clips from season 1 and 2 including the 'Hannigram in the barn' scene from Su-zakana ;)





	Hannigram -  We Were Made To Love Fanvid




End file.
